


The Best Distraction

by Koehler



Series: My short fanfics [1]
Category: Hollywood U: Rising Star
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I tried to make it gender neutral, I'm Sorry, My First Work in This Fandom, its so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6731962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koehler/pseuds/Koehler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunt watches the baby and takes her to his class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is also posted on my Tumblr at koehlerhwu. It is very short and my first EVER attempt at fanfiction. Just posting it here now.

Today was not going as Thomas Hunt had planned it.

(Y/N) had to work today, they were directing and filming on location today. It had taken (Y/N) months to convince the owner of the store to let them film in her store, but she finally agreed to three short days of filming. There was no time to waste, and (Y/N) needed to be there all day.

Illyria was supposed to watch Jessica today, but there was a family emergency and she couldn’t watch the infant. He wasn’t exactly thrilled with the new development, but he knew he could manage. (Y/N) had gone back to work after having Jess in record time, with encouragement from Thomas. It was (Y/N)’s big break, and they needed to focus. Their focus didn’t, however, keep them from spending every second of their free time with Jess and Thomas.

Thomas backed into the heavy oak doors, opening them without using his hands. He carefully walked into his classroom, setting down his briefcase and baby bag on his desk. Careful not to wake the sleeping baby in his arms, he began to set up for the day’s lessons. He sat down at his desk cradling Jess against his shoulder. She was 2 months old, and Thomas was surprisingly gentle with her. (Y/N) had never seen him so protective and loving towards anything in his life.

A few students noisily barged into the classroom, and Thomas glared at them instantly. They stopped walking in shock, seeing the tiny human in his arms. Thomas intensified his glare and the students scurried off to their seats.

The seats in the classroom filled quickly, and Thomas was relieved at that. The class was silent, with the exception of a few students chatting amongst themselves and exchanging glances between Hunt and each other.

Thomas cleared his throat and the class instantly quieted. He stood and walked to the front of his desk, baby in arms. “This is Jess. I will be watching her today, since my spouse is working on their movie. Yes, she is my daughter. The person who was supposed to watch her had a family emergency. If you have an issue with her being here you may leave now.” Not a person in the class moved an inch.

“Good. Now onto today’s lesson. The difference between camera angles and camera shots. It is important you do not confuse the two unless you want to sound like even more of an imbecile. A camera shot is the amount of space that is seen in one shot or frame. Camera shots are used to demonstrate different aspects of a film’s setting, characters and themes. As a result, camera shots are very important in shaping meaning in a film.”

Jess started to squirm in the blanket she was wrapped in. Alarms instantly sounded in Hunt’s mind, and he stopped speaking and directed all of his attention to the wriggling baby. He started to bounce Jess up and down slightly, trying to soothe her. “Camera angles are used to position the viewer so that they can understand the relationships between the characters. These are very important for shaping meaning in film as well as in other visual texts.”

Jess began to wail, and Hunt instantly became 10 times more alert. He cradled Jess in his arms quietly soothing her. “Jess, it’s okay. Daddy’s here, he won’t let anything bad happen to you.” The class was shocked at how he was acting, but Hunt ignored them. Hunt leaned his head down and lightly planted a small kiss on her forehead, quieting the child instantly.


End file.
